El cisne y el gorrión
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Un ave no puede volar si sus alas están heridas, se queda estancada, triste y desea que alguien le ayude a sanar y, así, poder volver al vasto cielo azul. Nunca esta de más ayudar a que un ave pueda volver a su amado lugar.


EAH no me pertenece.

* * *

Un cisne es hermoso, majestuoso, algo que al verlo te hace pensar que no existe nada más bello que en este mundo. Un cisne es grande, poseedor de alas poderosas, un ave que te hace sentir fuerte al verle volar tan alto y con tal maestría que lo hace ver fácil. Un cisne es algo que no debe tocarse, porque se podría dañar. Es algo que debe admirarse de lejos, nunca acercarse o el ave puede volar y, quien sabe, no regresar. Debe apreciarse de lejos, en la oscuridad, y así disfrutar de su magnifico espectáculo.

Un cisne es delicado, esqueleto frágil, cuello delicado, cualquier acción violenta podría lastimarlo, matarlo en caso extremo. Un ave que lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de frágil. Un cisne debe cuidarse con esmero y mucho cuidado para que siempre se muestre fuerte, imponente, y que no sea dañado, porque cualquier cosa le puede dejar incapacitado, o peor, conducirlo a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Ella era fuerte, aguerrida, _mala_, decidida, imponente, hermosa, delicada… Era un cisne, al fin y al cabo. Ella era un cisne herido, un cisne que mantenía la cabeza en alto, que graznaba para alejar a todos aquellos que acercaban ya que era incapaz de volar lejos de ahí. Ella es un cisne temeroso, teme que la toque y la hieran, un cisne que teme que la vean débil y vulnerable.

Un cisne debe cuidarse y amarse, ella debe ser cuidada y amaba. Sus heridas pueden ser sanas, serán sanas de manera lenta, tal vez dolorosa, pero sus heridas cerraran. Una vez cicatrizadas sus heridas podrá volar, sí, podrá volar. Extenderá sus alas, sus hermosas alas y emprenderá el vuelo, surcar el vasto cielo; mostrara su belleza y esplendor a todo el mundo. Dejara a todos con la boca abierta.

Pero es orgullosa, un cisne terco y orgulloso. No quiere que la toquen, no quiere ayuda, pero tampoco quiere ser abandonada y olvidada. Su voz dice algo y su mano otra, su postura dice algo y sus ojos otra cosa. Ella no sabe, teme que la hieran más, teme que la dejen y por eso se resiste a pedir ayuda. Quiere, quiere que la ayuden a extender sus alas una vez más, quiere volar. Pero teme que no la ayuden a lograr su sueño, no quiere que la dejen.

Ella llora, llora sola, siempre oculta, siempre sola. Se limpia las lágrimas y dice estar bien con una sonrisa de superioridad. Dice que no le importa lo que los demás digan o piensen de ella, dice que le da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás. Ella dice eso y los demás se alejan, no se acercan a un cisne que grazna agresivamente y picotea, sin detenerse a ver que está herido y no puede extender sus alas.

Ella gritó, pataleó, arañó, golpeó y al final lloró. Lloró con amargura y dolor, gritó y gimoteó. Lo abrazó como si temiera que fuera todo una ilusión, le rogó que se quedara, le pidió que no la dejara. El cisne bajó la cabeza y se dejó tocar, dejó que vieran sus heridas, dejó que el músico viera sus mal trechas alas, dejó que tocara su herido corazón. Con cabeza baja y lágrimas en sus ojos, permitió que el músico la abrazara y la consolara.

Palabras dulces y caricias tiernas, el músico le brindó su apoyo, le prometió que la curaría. Le juró que la haría volar de nueva cuenta. Con palabras de apoyo, con estar siempre con ella, con siempre notar a ese cisne solitario entre la maleza del lago, el cisne comenzó a cambiar. El cisne se sintió querido, y comenzó a sanar, poco a poco.

Los graznidos y picotazos cambiaron por sonrisas y suaves palmadas. Las miradas de superioridad cambiaron por miradas amigables. Todos veían de lejos al peligroso cisne con sorpresa y preguntas, ese bello cisne nunca había estado tan tranquilo. Pero al cisne ya no le importaba lo que los demás decían, el cisne solo veía a aquel músico que le brindo su apoyo y el músico solo veía a ese bello cisne que comenzaba a sanar.

Sus heridas, por muy profundas que fueran, comenzaron a cerrar. Una por una, con lentitud algunas, otras más rápido. Platicas durante los almuerzos, salidas los fines de semana, conversaciones a través del _espejo _durante las noches, compartiendo sus pasiones. El delicado cisne se permitió ser quien era realmente con el músico, sin miedo, porque sabía que él nunca la dejaría sola. El músico observó con dolor el proceso de curación del cisne.

Sus alas ya eran fuertes, sí, suficientemente fuertes para volar un poco y permitirse ser observado por alguien más que el músico. Pero era incapaz de volar lejos, le dolía y tenía miedo de hacerlo. El músico la abrazó y le dijo que debía ser paciente, que muy pronto volvería a surcar los cielos con libertan y gloria para mostrarse sin miedo a todo el mundo. El músico callaba su dolor.

Sabía que ella sanaría, sabía que sus heridas estaban a muy poco de desaparecer completamente. Sabía que todos veían a su cisne, de lejos y con mucho cuidado. Todos estaban maravillados con ese bello cisne que estaba curado y que mostraba sus alas de vez en cuando sin pena y con gusto a los espectadores. Sabía que ese cisne ya iba a volar, se elevaría al cielo y se iría. Ella se iría, lejos, muy lejos de su lado. Y él no haría nada para detenerla, porque un cisne debe volar libre.

Sanó, todas y cada una de sus heridas fueron sanadas con esmero y cuidado por parte del músico. Ella estaba agradecida, podía extender sus alas con gusto y volar, sabía que podía volar más lejos que nunca y que carecía de límites. Era un cisne fuerte y valiente, un cisne feliz y agradecido. Lo abrazó y le agradeció de mil y un maneras, no sabía que más hacer por él, ya que él la había salvado. Él estaba feliz de ver a su hermoso cisne sanó y fuerte.

Cuando ella voló, él calló. No dijo nada para detenerla, ya que él no era nadie para tener a ese cisne, ese cisne que quería fuera suyo, pero que no lo era. El músico se fue y decidió callar todo lo que deseó decirle a ese bello cisne que ahora volaba libremente por el vasto cielo. Ese pequeño gorrión se escondió en su nido, con sus alas heridas y con una sonrisa en los labios, ocultando sus ensangrentadas y mal trechas alas.

La bailarina no lo notó, su propio dolor no le dejo ver. Siempre lo tuvo frente suyo y nunca lo apreció, se maldijo y se odió. Aquel pequeño gorrión que conoció estaba tan herido como ella, tan débil y temeroso como ella. Y sin embargo no le prestó atención a sus heridas y la ayudó. Ella extendió sus alas y se fue sin mirar atrás a ese gorrión que se escondía en su nido para no ser notado. La bailarina regresó, dejó atrás su vasto cielo y regresó.

Ocultó entre ramas y callando su dolor, el gorrión no quería cantar, ni para él, ni para nadie. El gorrión alejaba a todos con sus chiflidos agudos e irritante aleteó, impidiendo que vieran sus profundas heridas, ya que no quería que nadie lo molestara, no quería que nadie se acercara. El herido gorrión se sorprendió al notar a ese majestuoso cisne frente suyo, y se preguntó el porqué había vuelto.

La bailarina abrazó al gorrión, sin dejarlo chiflar siquiera, lo abrazó y le pidió perdón por ser tan ciega y no notar que él también estaba herido. La bailarina le dijo al gorrión herido que lo curaría, le prometió que no se alejaría de su lado jamás. El bello cisne le juró al gorrión que no emprendería el vuelo sin él, hasta que él estuviera sano, ella nunca se iría. El gorrión lloró, pero asintió, y le prometió al cisne que intentaría sanar rápido, para que ambos extendieran las alas y surcaran el cielo juntos.

* * *

... Holis...

Esta es mi pareja favorita xD


End file.
